Of Witches And Pirates - Halloween Special
by TheCrownprincessBride
Summary: The Granger-Malfoy family celebrates Halloween, but their daughter Cassiopeia has suddenly decided she doesn't want to go trick-or-treating and Scorpius would much prefer a real sable to his boring plastic one. Will Hermione and Draco be able to solve the problems? One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N: Hi guys, as promised a little Halloween story. It is set in the same "universe" as Roadtrip, about 1 1/4 years later. I had the idea over the weekend and really wanted to share it with you :***

 **The beginning is a bit more serious, but then it's all fun. But less Dramione as you might expect. One last warning: It's UN-BETAED, so you might find grammatical mistakes, awkward sentences and typos. Please, be gentle.  
** **If someone wants to beta it , I'd be more than happy to send it to you. ;)**

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Halloween Special: Of Witches And Pirates

* * *

 _We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are._

 _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Sighing heavily Hermione Granger-Malfoy left her daughter's room and flopped onto the couch next to her husband. "She doesn't want to go."

Draco frowned. "But why? She'd been so excited about Halloween for weeks. We spent so many hours on her costume and now …" His frown deepened. "That's not like her."

"She won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe you have more luck. I'll go and check on Scorp, before he tries to change his plastic sable into a real one again, 'because it would make his costume more authentic'." She rolled her eyes. "He's quite skilled in wandless magic. I think he'll be better in Transfiguration than me." The bushy-haired witch mused.

Draco smiled proudly and nodded. Even at the tender age of eight, Scorpius proved to be a talented wizard, maybe a bit too talented for his parent's liking. "Fair enough." Smoothly he stood up, strolled over to Cassiopeia's room, and knocked tenderly. "Can I come in, honey?"

"Yes." A small voice sniffled. Quickly he entered and discovered his seven-year old daughter on her bed, her knees drawn up against her chest, and clutching her favourite stuffed animal like a lifeline. "Is Mummy angry?" She asked barely audible.

"Of course not, Cas." Carefully he sat down next to her and she leaned against him. "Will you tell me what's wrong? Why don't you want to go out with Mum and the other kids? I thought you loved your costume."

Cas bit her lip and glanced over to the really creepy Dementor costume. Ever since her brother had told her about Dementors, she was obsessed with them. Normal children would probably be afraid, but not his daughter – she found them _fascinating._ She'd had her mind set on this particular costume ever since Halloween last year. But Hermione had told her that six wasn't old enough to be a Dementor in the hope she'd forget about it, but she hadn't. "I do." She whispered.

Gingerly he caressed her cinnamon hair. "But…?"

At once she buried her face deeper in his chest. "Nothing."

It was crystal clear that it wasn't _nothing_. "Is it because Scorp is allowed to go out without parents?"

She shook her head. "It has nothing to do with my brother."

"But with someone else?" He guessed. She went really still in his arms and he knew he was right. "Was it someone from school? Someone of your friends?" He dug deeper.

Suddenly she freed herself and jumped up. "No. It's just a stupid muggle custom, that's it." Forcefully she grabbed her costume and threw it to the floor. "I hate it. I don't want to be …" Quickly she interrupted herself.

"Be what?" He asked softly.

She turned her grey eyes to him and whispered. "Evil."

His heart nearly stopped there for a second and all air was pushed out of his lungs, incoherent thoughts racing through his mind. Maybe someone had told her about her father, about his Dark Mark, about the Death Eaters. Maybe she thought _he_ was evil. "Why do you say that?"He asked, struggling for air.

She pressed her lips together and stared at him defiantly, but he could detect the pain in her eyes, which were so similar to his own.

He cleared his throat, but his voice was still thick with emotion. "You are _not_ evil, Cas. You could _never_ be evil. You are the bravest, kindest, most gentle person I know." Carefully he pulled her closer. "Believe me, honey."

She didn't meet his eyes when she answered. "But I'm a witch, am I not?"

He frowned. "Yes, but –"

She interrupted him harshly. "Tommy said witches are evil. They curse people. In the middle ages they used to burn them."

Anger flared through him, hot and bubbling like Pepper-up Potion; he wanted to jump up and find that Tommy and tell him a piece or two about witches. But Draco restrained himself. He had to be a responsible parent now. "Oh Cas." He breathed. How could a stupid muggle kid make her doubt herself like that? "You know your mummy's a witch." Cas nodded slightly. "And do you think she's evil? Do you think she could ever hurt or curse someone?"

Slowly his daughter shook her head. "But mummy's a good witch. What if _I'm_ evil?"

"Never. I know evil people and you're not one of them." Absent-mindedly his fingers traced the Dark Mark on his left forearm. "I'm your father. I know such things." He stated firmly.

She narrowed her steel grey eyes. "But … Dementor's are evil, aren't they? So, doesn't that make me evil?"

"It is a _costume_ , Cas, that's all." He didn't think it wisely to point out that they had tried to convince her to wear a different one. "Good and evil are names for what people do, not for what they are. It doesn't matter that you're … intrigued by Dementors or that you are a witch, it's what you choose to do with it, with your magic. Would you help people or hurt them?"

"Help them, I guess." She whispered and picked up the black rags.

"That's what I thought." Draco smiled. "And now, cheer up. You'll get tons of sweets today with your costume, I promise."

"Even if Tommy said that Dementors aren't real?" She asked sceptically.

He really should have a talk with that Tommy guy. "Tommy also thinks that there's no such thing as magic or kneazles or Hogwarts. Who do you think is right? Your omniscient father or Tommy?"

"Mhm." She pretended to think about it for a moment. "I'm not so sure about Hogwarts myself, but Crookshanks seems real enough. I guess I believe you then." Determined she pulled the costume over her head. "How do I look? Frightening enough?"

"Oh yes. You nearly gave me a heart attack." He winked.

His daughter grinned mischievously at him. "Let's show Tommy how _real_ Dementors can be. I'll be the scariest monster in the whole neighbourhood. Rawww!"

He laughed heartily. "Yes, my scary little monster. Let me just fix your head piece for you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Scorpius' bedroom:_

"En garde." The eight year old cried and challenged Hermione with his plastic sable. She couldn't help thinking how cute he looked with his eye patch and tricorn, but that certainly wasn't anything he wanted to hear.

"I surrender." She said quickly, throwing up her arms. "You are a very terrifying pirate, Scorp."

He grinned proudly, a mischievous gleam in his silver eyes. "I know! And I would be much more terrifying, if my sword were real."

"Not that conversation again, Scorpius." She scolded him and straightened his sash. "You could harm yourself or any of your friends."

"But I'd be super careful." He promised and gave her the puppy eyes. While those normally worked on Draco, they didn't on Hermione.

"I said _no_ and that's my last word." She decided. "Are you ready to go trick-or-treating? Your friends'll be here any minute."

Pouting he looked at her and stomped with one foot. "But … but you bewitched Cassies' Dementor costume. Why not mine?"

"Because it' dangerous. I won't argue about that with you." She said sharply and turned to leave.

"But Mummy … you could make it blunt, couldn't you? What is magic good for if not for _my_ _Halloween_ _costume_? You know it's my favourite holiday." The blond pleaded stubbornly. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. He knew quite well how to play her.

"Ah, and last time your favourite holiday was Easter, so I'd transfigure Crookshanks into a bunny. He was angry with me for weeks."

He winced. "Oh, um … that was something totally different!"

She laughed. "No, it's not. And now hurry up or the others leave without you." Before he could protest, she pushed him out of the room and handed him his pirate coat.

"But … but …" He frantically searched for words. "But I want my costume to be special, too."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. What would you say if I'd change your appearance? What about a puckered scar and some golden teeth?"

He frowned, considering her proposal for a minute. "Fine." He finally agreed. "But it has to look real … and scary … and I want a tattoo somewhere. Daddy's looks quite creepy."

Hermione flinched. "I think skull and crossbones are creepy enough and now hold still." Swiftly she drew her wand and tried her best to give Scorpius a zigzagged scar on his cheek, golden teeth, and a pirate tattoo on his left forearm. She wondered if he'd still admire Draco's tattoo, if he knew what it stood for. When she was content with her work, she turned him to the mirror. "And?"

He beamed at her. "Perfect! Thanks Mummy. " He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to go now. We'll meet at Vignesh's house before we go trick-or-treating." In the same moment Draco left Cassiopeia's room, followed by a miniature Dementor. "How do I look, Daddy?"

Draco pulled a face and glared at his wife, but quickly pulled himself together and answered: "You look wonderful … I mean scary as hell, Scorp. Like a real pirate. Go, conquer some sweets."

"I will." He grinned, not noticing his father's reaction. "I'll be back at half past six."

"You'll better be." Hermione called after him and watched him run down the street to the neighbours. Then she closed the door and turned to Draco. "What's got your wand in a twist?"

Draco glanced at Cas, but she didn't much care for the conversation and admired herself in the mirror. "You gave him a freaking _scar_ , just like _Potter's_."

"Oh." She stared at him, dumbfounded, then burst out laughing. "That means Ha-ha-harry's a pirate, too!"

"That's not funny!" Draco said grimly, glaring at her.

"Oh, shut up."She sniggered. "I'm right back, Cassie, I'll just go upstairs and change." Still laughing she dashed upstairs and summoned her most witchy-looking robes and a high pointed hat that would do McGonnagall's justice. Draco followed her on foot.

"At least you didn't transfigure his sable." He mumbled and watched her put on her "costume".

Hermione turned, looking solemn. "He wanted a tattoo just like yours."

Draco paled. "You didn't –"

"Of course not! But he thinks it's cool. Maybe we should talk with them about it soon." She mumbled, searching his gaze. "They need to know before school starts. They know so much about me and Harry and Ron, but …"

He sighed. "I know, I know. But not today. You look great, by the way."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks darling. Now, Cas and me need to be on our way."

When she brushed past him, he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Hey. Doesn't your handsome husband get a good luck kiss?"

"Good luck for what?" She teased him. "Making dinner?"

"No. But you're a witch and witches bring luck, didn't you know?" At least a certain witch had brought him a lot of luck.

A gentle smile playing across her lips, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Before he could deepen it, she freed herself. "Sorry Drake, but we really must be off or all the sweets will be empty. But…" She cocked her head. "… if you're a good boy, we might bring you some muggle chocolate." She winked and bolted out of the room before he could react.

"Are you ready, hon?", Hermione asked her daughter, who nodded determined, waved goodbye at Draco, who still lingered upstairs, and then grabbed her hand. "Ready."

"Let's go."

And together they ventured out to a street full of ghosts, vampires, sorcerers and witches.


End file.
